


NSFW Challenge "I can't believe this is happening"

by Red_Dead



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: F/F, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW</p>
<p>A game of sex between the Red Hood and the Outlaw group. No really, its explicit....</p>
            </blockquote>





	NSFW Challenge "I can't believe this is happening"

**Author's Note:**

> My First and maybe my last smut fic. It was a bet to see if I could do one. so Ha, it is done. (If people want more, I could try it)

This was not happening. Roy Harper’s slightly disturbed dream was going to come true, be it that it was a little bit different than he had imagined. Scratch that, it was on a Richter scale of his of a probable chance that something like “this” would never happen, yet somehow, in this moment it did and it was happening, here and now.

Roy glanced over at Jason, who was sitting next to him, blushing mad. He smiled at how cute the younger man was, how “innocent” he was when it came to the matters of group sex. He watched as Jason’s aqua blue eyes would watch, than quickly look away, blushing even deeper.

Before Roy and Jason, were Kori and Isabel. The playful touching, kissing and rubbing turned out to be quite a show for their boyfriends. Isabel’s short blonde hair, was lost in the sea of red hair. Her smaller body, pinned by the stronger and more dominatrix of the two. Kori playfully grinded Isabel, who let out a wanting moan. Both women’s face flushed at their excitement they brought out of each other. Kori gave one last kiss, looking into Isabel’s eyes. With her tongue, she licked a trail down from Isabel’s neck, leaving hickies in its wake. The Bra strap was in her way and Kori knew she had to stop then. She smiled before turning her attention over to the hot and bothered men. Isabel smiled sheepishly, this was turning out to be a little bit fun after all.

“Hot damn…” 

Roy gloated out. Jason turned his head, he really could not look at Kori in the eyes, let alone Isabel’s. Kori pushed herself up, letting Isabel back up. The two women smiled, eyeing the opposite genders. Kori smiled playfully. Isabel was really liking this game.

“Ok, Roy….Jason, I believe it’s your turn now.”

“Make sure you two take off your shirts as well…”

Jason’s jaw dropped. Yes he has slept with Isabel, but damn was this out of his comfort zone.

“What gives, you two never took off your bra’s.”

He snapped back, the ever deepening blush present in his eyes. Roy clapped Jason’s back, who quickly almost became defensive, but relaxed afterwards.

“Come on man, we made a deal. They kiss, we kiss. They touch, we touch. It’s a win/win? Yes?”

“I see nothing win/win about this…”

Roy smiled, he glanced over at Kori who raised an eyebrow. He knew that look on her, it was telling him to get on with it. Roy giggled. Isabel was no better than Kori, after all, she was the one that suggested this little game, if you could call it that.

“Relax and let me lead JayBird.”

Roy leaned in, taking charge in this “game”. Jason leaned back a bit, almost hesitant when Roy’s lip’s touched his. Jason’s eyes widened at the strong contact, but quickly relaxed into a more entertained look. The closed mouth kiss soon turned into parted lips and teeth. The kiss that was instigated by Roy, was now slowly being controlled by Jason. Roy couldn’t help but think how cute it was for Jason to still be blushing and hesitant the way he was and yet still be very forceful and confidant. Roy quickly glanced over at the two waiting ladies.

Oh, if Isabel hadn’t already wet her panties with her little dry hump with Kori, this sure the hell will. Roy loved the thought of Kori’s eyes on him, watching the moves that he was making on the younger man. He saw that fire in her, telling him once again to get a move on. Roy took charge again, this time pinning Jason down on his back. The quick sudden change, caught Jason off guard. This kissing had stopped. Jason looked up from his position, Roy was leaning over him. He placed one leg between Jason’s legs and started to work on the button down shirt. Jason was having a real hard time fighting an already growing erection. Roy smiled even more, realizing it. 

Jason was panting now, trying to slow his heartbeat. The little huff’s he heard coming from Isabel’s mouth wasn’t making things easier for him to keep in control. Neither was Kori, who watched this little show like a hawk. And for Roy, so eagerly making Jason putty in his hands. This was a whole new sexual encounter he wasn’t used too. Roy leaned down again, this time attacking and sucking on Jason’s neck. Taking the cotton dress shirt and ripping it down its buttoned seams. That little thrill made Jason painly aware of how tight his pants were getting. He closed his eyes and arched his back, so Roy could get a better angle on his neck. 

Roy smiled, pleased at the control he had. With his hands, Roy traveled down Jason’s body, passing by his hard nipples. In doing so, Roy pinched them both, causing Jason to scream out at the sudden shock of pain and pleasure.

“Ah you bastard.”

Roy didn’t like that very much, so in retaliation for Jason’s outburst, he rocked his hips against Jason’s. Jason’s mind quickly went blank as he reached out for Roy’s tank top. Jason was starting to pant very heavily now, trying to find the power to take control again, but finding no strength in his current predicament. Roy’s hands traveled around again, this time finding Jason’s jean button. 

He quickly undid it, almost simultaneously taking both Jason’s pants off and Roy’s own shirt in the process.   
Kori smiled, seeing the choice of boxers Jason was wearing. Isabel was starting to get agitated from just watching.

“Wow, Batman Boxers, how cute.”

Roy turned his attention back to Kori and Isabel. Jason got up, trying to put his horny mind back together again. His skin was flushed down to his chest now.  
Isabel smiled, already knowing it was Kori’s and her turn again. This time, Jason was less hesitant in watching the show.

Isabel crawled her way over to Kori, her breast swinging in her seducing movements, held together by her bra. Kori sat in place, wondering what Isabel was going to do. Isabel came up behind her, freeing Kori of her own bra, letting her breasts fall out for the boys to see. While behind Kori, she also took her bra off as well. Isabel started to make her next move. She snaked her arms around Kori, grabbing each breast and squeezing it and rubbing it. Kori relaxed back into her arms, giving Isabel more room for her hand to voyage even further. Isabel leaned in, kissing the back of Kori’s neck while she looked for her target. She smiled in her kissed when she found what she was looking for. As Roy had taken Jason’s pants off, Isabel was doing the same to Kori. When Isabel could no longer reach any more, Kori helped her by kicking off her pants. Isabel then stood up, taking off her pants as well. This gave Roy and Jason the comparison of both lovely ladies before them. Stripped down to nothing left but their underwear.

Jason watched Isabel, as she began to push Kori down onto the ground. Her hand’s traveled to the base of laced silk. Jason watched her hand. Watched how they disappeared and reached a target that made Kori arch and moan. A wicked smile came across her face, grabbing the last remaining cloth and pulled it down, fully exposing Kori in all her beauty. Roy swallowed hard and heavy, this game was getting better and better the more it moved on.

Kori smiled at the feeling of being free from it, but was getting impatient now, she wanted Isabel to speed thing up a bit. Her mind went blank again as she felt two finger penetrate her vagina. Kori swallowed and clenched her fists. It wasn’t before long that two became three, three became four and four became five. The slow torcher made her almost forget about the other two in the room, almost forgetting about the game. In that moment of ecstasy, Isabel pulled out her hand. She took her seat, waiting for Kori to come back to her senses.

“Ok boys, your turn now.”

Jason felt something in his stomach. A small fear. It was his turn now to go down on Roy and he hadn’t the slighted clue what to do. He glanced him over and noticed Roy still had pants on. The pants had to go, as Roy’s underwear. Jason leaned in this time, with his body weight. He straddled Roy’s hips, while undoing his pants. With a zip down, Jason pulled both the pants and underwear down at the same time, exposing Roy’s erect penis. 

A new blush was taking over Jason’s body as he looked down at the already pre-commed cock. Kori, who as now aware, was purring. Isabel was huffing again. Jason crawled backwards a bit, to get a better angle at the situation he was trying to pull off. He grabbed Roy’s legs, pulling them apart. The younger man laid down onto his stomach, grabbing the cock with both hands. Jason started messaging in an up and down motion. Roy arched his back at the contact. Trying not to buck with his body into Jason’s smooth hands. He closed his eyes, not fully being aware what Jason was going to do next to him.

Whatever it was going to be, pleased Kori to no end, because she let out a soft moan. Roy couldn’t even open his eyes to see. Then he felt it. A warmth, much stronger then the hands that stroked him, took over his length. Roy was able to open his eyes this time. Jason was sucking him off. The hands that Roy used to support himself, found its way into Jason’s hair. Roy’s body caved inward, taking in every shocked breath that escaped his mouth. 

“Holy shit Jason…!?”

Roy tried to ask where he learned this from, but sharp teeth threatened his member slightly, letting the question die in the moan. Jason’s hands kept pumping, traveling down to Roy’s sack and squeezing them with a slight pressure. Roy felt ready to burst, but he didn’t want Jason to stop. Roy shuddered, leaving Jason’s to pull away and start coughing. Jason sat up, trying to clear out his windpipe some more. Roy was really apologetic, feeling bad for had he had done.

“I didn’t mean to do that man…” 

He handed Jason a bottle of water, who quickly washed the evidence away with. Jason looked back at the girls, still cleaning off his cum covered face.

“You are next.”

If Jason was willing to go that far on Roy, there was no way in hell he was going to let the girls get away with just a hand job. Kori smiled like the cat that she was, Isabel willing to go for the next round. Kori pulled Isabel to her, pushing her head down to the ground and her ass left hanging in the open air. Kori ripped the last article of clothing, revealing soft pink lips soaking in juices. Kori leaned in, extending her tongue and teasing the clit. Isabel pushed back, wanting Kori to go deeper and faster. Kori’s hands dipped in, pulling the vagina to its extent, digging her face deeper to the pulsating hole. Isabel gasped, moaning out whispered noises. 

Roy was getting quickly aroused again. Jason watched on with interest, letting his mind process the events unfolding before him. His neglected member was starting to cum on its own. Kori pulled out. She was going over the edge and she was getting tired of this game. Isabel almost looked sad when Kori stopped, she turned her head to see what was wrong. Kori pushed Isabel’s ass down, quickly grabbing her leg and pulling it up. 

Roy liked where this was going, Jason had too. Isabel seemed to understand, grabbing Kori’s opposite leg as well. The two moved closer until the lips of their vagina’s touched. It started slow at first, the rocking back and forth, before they speed up the pace. The two pressed hard against each other, scissoring back and forth, mounding and cumming, reaching their climax. Kori took charge, pushing Isabel down again, pushing harder and moving quicker. At the end of their sex high, the two women laid tangled up in a mess.  
Roy glanced over at Jason, who was starting to slowly lose color, because Jason knew he was going to be under Roy’s rule for this game.

“I guess we are next, huh Jaybird?”

“I want a condom.”

“Fine by me…”

Isabel panted heavily, waving towards her purse on the table. She’d move and get it herself, but Kori held tightly to Isabel. Kori liked to snuggle after sex.

“I have one in the first zipper.”

Jason stood up, slowly walking his way over to the object. Roy quickly followed. Jason found it with ease, but before he could turn around, Roy had his hand on him again. This time trailing down his stomach to his aching cock. Jason’s legs almost gave out, but the support from the table he was gripping kept him up. Jason felt his boxers drop to his ankles, but his mind was quickly fogged over by the constant pumping Roy was giving him. Roy leaned in, giving kisses on Jason’s neck, reaching for the condom that lay in Jason’s hand. Roy quickly opened it and rolled it on, returning once again to Jason’s cock. The oil from the condom lubricated Roy’s free hand, so he reached down and started to prod Jason’s whole. His other hand was still working Jason over. Jason was panting now, as well as scared. He closed his eyes, ready for whatever. He was not expecting Roy to squeeze him, letting Jason cum and leaving after that. The soft prodding was quickly forgotten as Jason looked back. 

“I lost the game. I can’t do it…”

Roy raised his hands up in the air, defeated. Jason turned his attention back over to the table. He gave out a heavy breath he really had no idea he was holding. “Thank God.” He thought. When it all came down it “that” part of the game, Jason was really scared shitless. But still the thought of it turned him on. Isabel, finding some strength again, was almost relieved Roy didn’t go through with it. 

“Well, just means we have to play this game again later.”

Kori hummed in agreement.

“I like this game. Please let’s do this again.”

Roy walked on over, pulling his pants back on and grabbing the phone, the look of defeat written on his face. Looked like the buyer of the take out dinner fell on Roy this time.

“Yeah, maybe next time I’ll be able to go all the way. Just you wait Jason, your virgin ass will be mine.”

Isabel’s purse smacked Roy in the back of his head, causing him to chuckle. Jason was back to a deep blush, pulling his boxers back up.

“Shut up, Harper and order the damn Pizza already.”

Kori and Isabel watched on in amusement. Kori sighed, little bit irritated that she now had to get up and get dressed.

Isabel, to her shock, was up and ready to go. She quickly made her way over to Jason and grabbed his hand. Jason looked dumbfounded for a quick second, with the demanding actions of Isabel throwing him off.

“We are taking a shower, I still have energy to burn off.”

“Yes ma’am.”

The two eagerly walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Kori couldn’t help but giggle at how high the human’s libido was. Roy hung up the phone, looking around for the two missing people.

“Where did they go?”

“To finish what you started?”

“Can “we” finish what I started?”

“When’s delivery going to be here?

“30 minutes or it’s free…why?”

Kori smiled. Roy raised an eyebrow.

“Game on.”


End file.
